A Christmas Tale
by Brass-dono
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Um conto de natal na era atual!


Inu-Yasha  
  
A christimas tale  
  
(Um conto de natal)  
  
Minna! Por favor! de preferência, escutem Unspeakable, do grupo Every Little Thing. Caso não tenham esta música, ouçam My Will. Caso não tenham esta música, ouçam Dearest. Caso não tenham esta música, tá na hora de baixar.  
  
A tarde estava muito bonita. A cidade toda estava enfeitada. Eram luzes para cá e árvores enfeitadas para lá. Nevava um pouco, mas a televisão já havia dito que nada mais seria do que a aparição de flocos de neve pela cidade toda de tarde e de noite. As pessoas passeavam com os namorados e com as famílias, sozinhas ou acompanhadas, felizes ou tristes.  
  
Era notável um grande sorriso em todos. Esta, seria uma noite especial para todos no mundo inteiro, um acontecimento único no ano.  
  
-Bom gente, eu já vou. - disse a garota Kagome para seus amigos, sentando na borda do poço, um pouco impaciente. - Vamos Inu-Yasha! O sol já está quase se pondo! Se você não aparecer eu vou embora sozinha!! - Ela gritou e esperou por ele. Depois de uns sete minutos, ela se cansou de esperar. - Não tem mais jeito. Eu já vou gente!  
  
-Certo Kagome-Chan, volte logo. - Disse o houshi budista.  
  
-Vamos ficar te esperando. - Sorriu Sango.  
  
-Hai. Eu volto daqui a dois dias. Sayonara! - Quando Kagome ia pular, ouviu Inu-Yasha a chamando para esperá-la. Ela irritou-se e o viu vindo em sua direção, pulando a sua frente. - Você é um ignorante. Não sabe que eu te esperei todo esse tempo? Vamos logo. - Kagome agarrou a orelha de Inu-Yasha e saltou para dentro do poço. - Sayonara Minna!  
  
Então um silêncio insuportável dominou durante os três segundos.  
  
-Esse Inu-Yasha, humpf, ele não tem jeito. - Reclamou a exterminadora.  
  
-Olhe pelo lado positivo. Pelo menos ele foi. - Miroku fez cara de hentai e ela o olhou com uma gota na cabeça.  
  
-O que você está pensando?  
  
-Puxa, eu queria estar no lugar do Inu-Yasha. - Deu um sorriso bobo. - Eu podia dormir juntinho da Kagome-Chan...  
  
Plaft  
  
-Hentai baka.  
  
-Maldição Kagome! Por que você fez isso? Minha orelha está ardendo.  
  
-É para aprender. Não se deve deixar uma dama esperando. - Se vangloriava, com um sorriso no rosto.  
  
-Onde você está vendo uma? - Ele olhou para os lados fazendo-a se zangar com o comentário.  
  
-Oswari!  
  
POW  
  
-Baka! Por que fez isso? - Kagome saia do templo.  
  
-Para ser respeitado, aprenda a respeitar. - Kagome começou a andar para fora do templo e parou ao entrar em casa. Ele aproveitou que ela estava longe, e pegou algo em suas mãos, de dentro do kimono vermelho.  
  
-"timo, ainda bem que a maldição daquela... não fez isso amassar. - Tornou a guardá-lo no kimono e correu em direção à Kagome, que entrava na casa. Percebeu que nevava alguns flocos de neve.  
  
Ela sorriu ao ver a árvore de natal que sua mãe e seu avô montaram enquanto estava fora.  
  
-Que lindo Okaa-san!!  
  
-Você gostou? Que bom. Todos os presentes já estão debaixo da árvore. Faltam os seus. Você já os comprou?  
  
-Já tenho alguns, mas faltam quatro. Eu vou sair para comprar, tudo bem?  
  
-Claro querida, mais não demora, eu guardei a estrela para você colocar no topo da árvore.  
  
-Tá bom! Eu volto antes das oito. Inu-Yasha, você fica aqui em casa!  
  
-Hã? Por que?  
  
-Por que ninguém pode te ver andando pela cidade, vai ser o maior escândalo, ainda mais em época de natal. - Kagome puxou Souta para um canto e cochichou algo em seu ouvido. - Não deixe o Inu-Yasha sair de casa, eu já volto.  
  
-Tá. - O pequeno respondeu.  
  
Kagome trocou rápido de roupa e desceu a escada com a bolsa, saindo de casa logo depois.  
  
Inu-Yasha estava sentado na porta da casa, esperando por Kagome que demorava bastante, quando Souta apareceu.  
  
-Hã? O que foi Souta? - O pequeno sentou-se ao seu lado.  
  
-Não se preocupa. Ela já vai chegar.  
  
-Nani? Quem disse que eu estou esperando por ela?  
  
-Está na sua cara. - Inu-Yasha corou com o comentário e nada repondeu, olhando fixamente para o garoto, com gotas por toda a cara, mas logo voltou ao normal quando Kagome chegou.  
  
-Konichiwa Minna! - Ela disse com algumas sacolas na mão. Inu-Yasha balançou as orelhinhas, olhando para uma sacola. "Esse cheiro é..." Ele pensou. - Vamos entrar gente? Está frio aqui fora. Ai que droga, estou ensopada.  
  
Inu-Yasha, sentado em um canto da sala, bocejou, fixando Kagome.  
  
-Vai demorar muito ai? - Apesar da grosseria, Kagome estava feliz demais para se preocupar com isso, então, respondeu com um sorriso, sem olhá-lo.  
  
-Oras Inu-Yasha, eu preciso arrumar a árvore de natal. Me ajuda aqui? - Disse ela se levantando do chão, onde se sentou para arrumar algumas fitas da árvore.  
  
-O que você quer?  
  
-Coloca esta estrela lá no topo? - Inu-Yasha se levantou e pegou a estrela, preparando-se para saltar.  
  
-Você vai acabar batendo com a cabeça no teto.  
  
-Nani? - Ele olhou-a curioso. Ela tinha razão.  
  
-Sabia que se você fizer um pedido enquanto coloca a estrela ele se torna realidade? - Inu-Yasha balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
  
-Não acredito nestas besteiras, só a shikon no tama pode fazer isso. - Ele notou que ela entristeceu um pouco, deixando que a sombra cobrise seu rosto.  
  
-Inu-Yasha... Será que você poderia não falar na shikon no tama, só hoje? - Ele não entendeu direito o por que, mais era melhor fazer o que ela pedia.  
  
Ele deu um pequeno pulo, e colocou a estrela no topo, pensando no que kagome dissera "Sabia que se você fizer um pedido enquanto coloca a estrela ele se torna realidade?" Apesar de não acreditar, fez um pedido e quando percebeu, já havia retornado ao chão. Kagome puxou-lhe a mão, subindo a escada.  
  
-Vamos nos arrumar. - Ele nada falou, deixando Kagome puxá-lo para qualquer lugar. Quando menos percebeu, já estava sorrindo levemente.  
  
Inu-Yasha estava dentro da banheira, com a parte de baixo de seu kimono, enquanto kagome esfregava suas mãos em seu cabelo, junto com o shampoo, ajoelhada em um banquinho ao seu lado. Ela notou a cara de raiva e o biquinho que Inu-Yasha fazia. Achou tão kawai que não pôde evitar um sorriso, chamando a atenção dele.  
  
-O que foi?  
  
-Você fica... Tão kawai com essa carinha... - ela sorria enquanto ele enfezava mais ainda a cara e corava de leve.  
  
A noite já estava bem escura e a lua cheia iluminava o céu com as estrelas. Kagome estava sentada em sua cama brincando com o pompom do chapéu de Papai Noel que caía-lhe sobre o rosto todo o tempo, olhando para o céu, quando ouviu a porta abrir e Inu-Yasha aparecer. Notou como os cabelos dele estavam mais bonitos e brilhantes depois do banho. Inu-Yasha ainda estava com a toalha na mão, enxugando as pontas dos cabelos e depois tacou em cima da cama, percebendo o olhar dela sobre ele. Parecia loucura, mas aquele sorriso dela estava começando a incomodá-lo.  
  
-O que foi Kagome?  
  
-Nada. - Levantou-se. - Vamos jantar! - Segurou sua mão, puxando-o para a escada. - Já deve estar pronto! - Sorriu.  
  
Eles chegaram na cozinha, e todos já estavam lá. A mãe de Kagome servia a ceia.  
  
-Bom, vamos comer!  
  
A ceia ocorria tranquila. Apesar de Inu-Yasha comer desesperadamente o que via pela frente, ninguém se importava, pois todos sabiam que além de ser de uma era onde isso é normal, metade dele é mononoke, o que faz seu extinto do mesmo agir. Kagome puxou conversa.  
  
-E então, o que acharam da comida? - Sorriu. - Fui em quem fiz! - Inu-Yasha quase engasgou com a declaração da colegial, preocupando-a. - O que foi?!  
  
Ele não a encarou, apenas estreitou os olhos para ela.  
  
-Se estiver envenenada e eu morrer depois eu volto para assombrar teu pé!! - Ela se enfezou bruscamente e começou a correr atrás dele, enquanto o avô de Kagome e seu irmão suspiravam e a mãe dela apenas ria com a cena.  
  
A noite estava ficando cada vez mais fria. A neve caía e iluminava o céu com sua luz branca. Kagome Saiu de casa e ficou a olhar para a neve que caía, com os cabelos ao ventos e um casaco de couro. Estava muito frio.  
  
Inu-Yasha a viu e se aproximou, parando atrás dela, sem que ela percebesse.  
  
-Kagome... - Ela se surpreendeu um pouco, mas sabia que era ele.  
  
-Nani? O que está fazendo aqui fora? Está muito frio.  
  
-Olha só quem fala. - Ninguém mais disse alguma coisa. - Sua mãe mandou você entrar. - Kagome olhou no relógio. Ele acabara de mudar de 23:59 para 00:00. Sorriu.  
  
-Vai começar. - Inu-Yasha continuou a andar, passando por Kagome e pulando na árvore sagrada. Ela ficou a olhá-lo com uma cara de preocupação, mas acabou entrando.  
  
-Kagome! - Gritou a mãe - Venha querida! Vamos entragar os presentes! - Souta correu.  
  
-Oba! Eu primeiro! - Souta abaixou-se e pegou os presentes, distribuindo-os a seus donos. - Okaa-san, esses tres são seus.  
  
-Oh querido, arigatou! - Sorriu a senhora Higurashi.  
  
-Estes três são do Jii-san... e três para a Kagome - Souta sorriu. - Oba! estes são meus!!! - Não pôde evitar e abriu os presentes, rasgando-os com dentes e unhas.  
  
Após terem aberto todos os presentes, acalmaram-se um pouco e jogaram uma pequena converssa fora.  
  
-Bom gente, agora falta alguém, não é Kagome?  
  
-É... Tem razão... - Desanimou um pouco.  
  
-Então vamos! - Todos, exceto Kagome, levantaram-se com um embrulho na mão. - Vé pegar o seu. Te esperamos lá fora. - Sorria.  
  
-Tá! - Levantou-se do chão e correu para o quarto.  
  
-Inu-Yasha! - Chamou a mãe de Kagome andando com Souta e o vovô até a árvore. - Você... Quer ganhar presentes de natal?  
  
-Hã? - Inu-Yasha desceu da árvore e pegou os embrulhos de presente que aquela família lhe dera.  
  
A mãe lhe dera um lindo cachecol verde feito à mão. Souta lhe deu sua caixa de chocolates preferidos e o avô de Kagome lhe deu um raro amuleto da sorte. - Hum... Arigatou. - Ele disse corando levemente. Todos sorriram.  
  
-Bom, espere aqui. - Disse a mãe de Kagome sorrindo como sempre e entrando em casa com os dois.  
  
-Nani? - Se perguntou.  
  
Kagome segura um embrulho azul entre as mãos, apertando-os contra o peito, encostada na porta. Estava corada. "E agora?". Pensou. "Não tenho muita escolha, vai ter de ser isso mesmo.". Abriu a prta do quarto e desceu.  
  
Inu-Yasha ficou a olhar os presentes. Vestiu o pequeno cachecol, guardou o amuleto no kimono e comeu um pedaço do chocolate. Estava realmente gostoso. Logo, seu olhos fixaram alguém na porta da casa. - ...Kagome.... - Ele continuou encostado na árvore, enquanto Kagome andava devagar em sua direção, junto da neve que caía.  
  
-Bem eu... - Corou, desviando o olhar. - Toma. - Kagome voltou a olhá-lo. Inu-Yasha pegou o presente em uma embalagem azul e apenas puxou uma fitinha, que deslizou em suas mãos e tirou o que lá havia. Era um boneco de pelúcia dele mesmo com um chapéu de papai noel e o cachecol que a mãe de Kagome havia lhe dado.  
  
-Kagome... Arigatou. - Ele olhou-a com um sorriso discreto, fazendo-a corar mais forte. Ele pegou algo em seu kimono e entregou à Kagome, que foi pega de surpresa, não sabendo o que dizer. Era um lindo buquê de flores do Sengoku Jidai.  
  
-Inu-Yasha... É lindo...  
  
Inu-Yasha podia não entender muito sobre natal ou coisa do tipo. Mas pelos comentários que Kagome murmurava no Sengoku a pelo menos uma semana, deduziu que era costume algo sobre dar e receber presentes de pessoas íntimas e queridas.  
  
Ela o abraçou devagar e ele retribuiu aos poucos. Depois de algum tempo ela disse algo.  
  
-Feliz natal... - Murmurou a colegial.  
  
Afastou-se um pouco, mas ainda continuava abraçada a ele. Fitou aqueles lindos olhos dourados que a olhavam intensamente. Fechou os olhos. Ele fez o mesmo e se aproximou um pouco de seu rosto mas parou, abrindo-os novamente, pensando se deveria. Ao olhá-la não se conteve e apenas levou seus lábios aos dela, mas não quis aprofunda-lo, e sabia que ela pensava o mesmo. Talvez não fosse um beijo de verdade, mas já era um começo.  
  
E que começo...  
  
Konichiwa Minna! Este é o meu presente de natal para todos. -.-  
  
Feliz Natal e próspero Ano Novo para todos vocês meus amigos!!!!  
  
Mini vocabulário  
  
Arigatou - Obrigado  
  
Baka - Idiota  
  
Hai - Sim  
  
Hentai - Pervertido  
  
Hentai baka - Idiota pervertido  
  
Kawai - Fofo  
  
Konichiwa minna - Olá gente  
  
Mononoke - Youkai  
  
Nani? - O que?  
  
Oswari - Senta  
  
Sayonara - Tchau  
  
Sayonara minna - Tchau gente  
  
Shikon no tama - Jóia de quatro almas 


End file.
